Sailor Scouts Eternal
by Sailor Cosmos
Summary: The rest of the Sailor scouts go Eternal, Tuxedo mask gets a New look, find out about the dragon heart crystals.
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 DESPERATION  
  
  
Rini came screaming into the conference room completely disrupting the whole thing.  
"Now Rini what have I told you about things like this?" Neo Queen Serenity asked.  
"But she's attacking the palace again!" Rini protested. "We know sweet heart thats  
why we are in here, planning, alright?" King Darien said, and he picked his daughter up   
and put her on his lap. "You can stay and listen, but not a word, alright?" Rini nodded.  
"Right now where was I? Ah yes, now for us to be able to defeat her we must reach a new   
level of power, other wise we don't stand a chance, now for us to get this new level  
of power we must release...The Dragon Heart Crystals." There was a loud gasp from every   
one in the room, and shocked looks all aimed at Neo Queen Serenity, as she got up,   
Rini jumped down from her father's lap, to go follow her mother.   
When every one was in the top tower, just above the royal chambers,  
Neo Queen Serenity transformed into Eternal Sailor moon, the others followed her example,  
as they gathered around a short stone pillar in the middle of the room,  
they held hands and shouted out their transformations.  
As they did this a bright collum of light burst out of the pillar.  
Tuxedo mask and Eternal Sailor moon put their hands out into the collum of light,  
with their palms facing upwards and their fingers just touching. "For our love."  
They wispered "FOR OUR HOME!" They both shouted, the first of the Dragon Heart Crystals  
began to appear, a light began to glow in the middle of Sailor Mercury's bow, and the   
Aquamarine Dragon heart crystal formed above Tuxedo mask's and Sailor moon's hands  
and floated over to Sailor Mercury who shouted "MERCURY ETERNAL POWER!"  
Who transformed into a costume much like Eternal Sailor moon's  
except that where Sailor moon had her colors Sailor Mercury had blue.  
The same thing happened to all the others, Mars got ruby, Jupiter got emerald,  
Venus got fire agate, Pluto got garnet, Neptune got sapphire, Saturn got obsidian,  
Uranus got golden topaz, Chibi moon got rose quartz,Tuxedo mask (much to every ones' shock)  
got the gold Dragon heart crystal, his new look is all white with gold trimmings every where  
and his rose was white as well, and last of all Sailor moon got the diamond Dragon heart  
crystal, transforming her into Sailor Cosmos. Every one took a minute or two, to admire   
themselves, then they rushed out to protect the palace and the city.  
Pluto was the only one who knew that Crystal Tokoyo would be destroyed in three  
days time and that no matter what they did there would be no stopping it. 


	2. "Till death, do we part."

CHAPTER 2 "Till death, do we part."  
  
  
my sister is writing the sequel to this story.And she has writing block so you could be waiting  
for a little while. I bin bad I wrote a cliffie *giggles* I wrote  
it good. ;P  
  
  
Being the last to arrive at the fight, Sailor Cosmos had to take a minute to locate Zara,  
one of queen beryl's twin daughters. The other sister, Rauzta, it seemed was to much  
of a coward to show up. "There you are!" Tuxedo gold said, making Sailor cosmos jump  
half way of her skin. "Sorry, startled you." Tuxedo gold said. "Ya whatever, sorry.  
Come on lets teach that ugly cow why you don't mess with the Sailor scouts!"  
Sailor cosmos said, Tuxedo gold chuckled under his breath and moved to go catch up  
with her. Elsewhere, Venus was battling hard with one of the generals. "Come ere you  
scum bag." Just after she said this, her tiara disappeared and the symbol of Venus  
shone brightly on her brow and the Fire agate Dragon heart crystal in her brooch  
formed a long yellow rod with the crystal at the end of it. In her zest for the fight  
she attacked as soon as she could. "Venus...Love rod...BLAST!" The last word was shouted,  
and with that the general was dust.  
  
  
  
Sailor cosmos with Tuxedo gold were just entering the last stage of the battle,  
when the rest of the Sailors showed up, all in their princess forms, they   
delt with the last three generals. They finished just in time to watch Beryl's daughter turn   
into a pile of dust, and to see Sailor cosmos and Tuxedo gold collapse, unconscious.  
Back at the palace Pluto was telling them all that Crystal Tokoyo was still  
going to be destroyed by Rauzta, Zara's sister, tomorrow. Just as she finished,  
King darien woke up, he did not leave the room till the next day when Neo queen Serenity  
woke up at 10:43, exaclty two hours befor her death...  
  
  
Tell me what you think of the story if ya like I'll see what I can do about my sister's writing  
block ;) see ya 


End file.
